


A Very Tasty Dinner

by JustWriteIt



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWriteIt/pseuds/JustWriteIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gollum savors the afterglow of a nice meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Tasty Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Gollum finally gets that longed for dinner....

He leaned back and gently rubbed his distended belly. He had not eaten this well in decades. And not only had he enjoyed a fabulous meal, it had been preceded by an entertaining round of riddles. 

Reaching up, he picked one of the bristly foot hairs out of his teeth. That had been the only drawback of his recent gluttony. His eyes caught the glimmer of the little brass buttons embossed with acorns. They reminded him of days on the river. 

Too bad that Shire place was so far away. Baggins might not be very good at riddles, but it had been very good eating.

Gollum tossed his Precious in the air, caught it and returned it to his pocketses.


End file.
